1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycle transmissions in general, and more specifically to the provision of a special reverse gear for motorcycles which is part of the power train as compared to being an independent reverse gear setup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-wheel motorcycles do not have reverse gears as the cycles are sufficiently light weight that the rider can wheel them backward by hand. For larger cycles, this involves the rider dismounting and balancing the cycle while he or she attempts to move the cycle backward. This is extremely difficult, if not impossible, when a cycle has to be backed upgrade or the back wheel moved over a curb.
For emergency or police vehicles, such as three-wheel police-type motorcycles having two rear wheels with a box mounted therebetween, the lack of a rear gear is extremely serious. A polic vehicle, in particular, requires rapid maneuverability. In many situations, it is impractical for the police officer to dismount and to try to push the vehicle backward. In other instances it would be unsafe to the officer, or there would not be enough time. In addition, the added weight of a three-wheel vehicle makes it difficult to move by hand, although such vehicles are more stable than the two-wheel vehicles.
In the older Harley Davidson three-wheel police motorcycles, a reverse gear was provided. However, the Harley was not an in-unit transmission. The Harley engine drove a chain to a separate transmission which in turn drove a chain powering the rear axle. The Harley transmission was not a constant mesh transmission and employed a cam plate with forks for the shifting.
More recently, the "Trident" brand three-wheel police vehicle manufactured by KVV Enterprises, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio, offers a reverse feature. However, the "Trident" vehicle employs a snowmobile starter motor powered by a secondary alternator and battery system which is separate from the regular engine alternator and battery. A flywheel is provided on the differential, and the starter motor mounted beneath the tricycle seat engages it for movement of the cycle in reverse after it has been shifted to neutral. The operation is similar to the motion of an automobile when it is left in gear and the starter switch is turned. Such a vehicle moves slowly in a lurching motion. The "Trident" vehicle behaves similarly.
Accordingly, there is a need for provision of a reverse gear mounted integrally in association with a motorcycle engine that can operate in mechanical compatibility with the ordinary motorcycle shifting mechanism, and which provides rapid shifting with full engine power.